The present techniques generally relate to methods of electroplating electrodes, and in particular to a method for in situ electroplating of electrodes in electrochemical devices such as electrolyzers.
Electrochemical devices are useful in chemical reactions in which electrons may participate as reactants or products. For example, an electrolytic cell may use electrical energy to split lower energy reactants into higher energy products, which may then be used as materials, reactants, or in power generation. In another example, voltaic cells and fuel cells may be used to chemically combine higher energy products to form lower energy products, releasing electrons that may be used to power other devices. While in voltaic cells, the electrode may be consumed during the reaction, in a number of other electrochemical devices, such as electrolytic cells and fuel cells, the electrode is not intended to be a reactant, but merely to catalyze the reaction, and collect or donate the current from the reaction.
Electrolytic cells may be useful in a number of processes, such as the splitting of water into oxygen and hydrogen in an electrolyzer. The hydrogen generated may be used in chemical processes, such as hydroformulation or hydrocracking in refineries, or may be stored for later use, such as in the generation of energy in a fuel cell. Further, in the reverse of electrolysis, fuel cells may be used for combining hydrogen and oxygen to form water, releasing electrical energy. In either fuel cells or electrolytic cells, among many other electrochemical devices, such as sensors, the surface materials and textures of the electrodes used may determine the efficiency and operating characteristics of the electrochemical devices.
A common electrode material used in electrochemical devices is platinum, due to its catalytic activity and stability. However, platinum may be more costly than desirable, especially in electrical devices that are intended for widespread use. Accordingly, there continues to be a need for new types of electrode materials and systems for electrodes in electrochemical devices.